New Faces
by cadazzle
Summary: FINISHED hey! well basically, 8 new students come to hogwarts. Please read the whole thing before ya smack it with the 'Mary-Sue' stamp!
1. Default Chapter

~* New Faces *~  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the eight kids from Charleston (Heather, Chessy, Debby, Eve, and Steven belong to their namesakes). Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
~*A/N: Hey! This is my new story! Hope ya like it!  
  
~*plot*~ basically, 8 new students come to Hogwarts. They all have unknown talents and secrets that set them apart from others, not to be discovered until they receive an "interistin' letter", hope ya like!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Scales and Owls  
  
It was a normal, warm day at CHS (Charleston High School). Students were walking up and down the hall, running errands for their 1st period teachers. The 9th/10th-grade band could be heard, struggling threw their scales.  
  
In the band room, as it usually was, it was extremely warm. The drummers were particularly uncomfortable and decided to open a window, as was normal behavior (I guess they get a work out, banging on all those drums all the time), but the second the first window was up, 8 owls flew inside the room.  
  
There were shouts and screams as the band members hid under their chairs to avoid the 'killer owls' [A/N: I dunno about your school, but we scream and run around the room at an ant]. All except 8 sophomores hid, in fact, they didn't seem scared at all! As if owls' flying into a room was an every day thing and nothing to get all scared about.  
  
The owls headed straight for those students and dropped an old looking letter atop their laps. Those kids were: Eve Green, Steven Green, Heather Sleeks, Chase Rider, Chessy Nyu, Jeff Bradley, Debbie Berkely, and Dan Baumgardner.  
  
They all stared at their letters strangely, some with bewilderment and some with relief, except Eve. She, of course couldn't see it, but her eyes had suddenly changed from their usual bright hazel color and began to shine a dazzling silver. Strangely, she got the feeling that her life would drastically change the second she opened this 'interestin' letter.  
  
And change it did.  
  
They had all been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	2. Nerves and Hats

~* New Faces *~  
  
A/N: Aight, after readin' my sweet and wonderful reviews, I suppose I need to address some things: so this is basically a Mary Sue, all the situations that occur in this story are my 'fantasies' about goin' to Hogwarts. I first wrote this story for a group of my friends who are all fans and wanted to be in a fanfic story, so I took on the challenge. I then got on a Tom Felton message board and asked people if they wanted to sign up to be in it ...so I changed names, appearances, attitudes, and added secrets and info the other people wanted in there. I've already finished this first story and n the sequel, the 'Mary Sue' character doesn't turn out that way at all.at least to me and everybody else who has read it don't think so.  
  
The first posting is the prologue...a glimpse at the rest of the story, there isn't a lot of description because I didn't feel the need to go into much, I like stories that get to point and that don't worry about little details that don't matter anyway. That's how mine are, if the detail matters I will describe it, if it doesn't then don't worry about it, if you want to worry about it review and I'll go into more depth.  
  
I prefer a more mysterious kind of description for characters; I will place different details about what they look like sporadically. Again if you want it detailed, review and I will describe them to you in the authors note at the beginning of the next chapter.  
  
The reason they are invited to an English school when they are 15 as opposed to an American school when they are 11 effects the plot of the story. I have released a portion of it in this chapter but the rest will be discovered later. Plus why would I write a story that took place at an American school and post it on here?  
  
The owl thing is like I said earlier...I had a dream I was sitting in band and an owl flew into the room and gave me a letter. And the reason their not scared of them is because much like in the second book, Harry knows the snake Malfoy conjured will not hurt him, they feel they are safe with the owls...not that they have a connection with them, but their just not scared.  
  
And unless you didn't read carefully, they are from Charleston North Carolina, people from the south speak with an accent, I know I'm from the south, a town very close to Charleston to be exact. Like I also said before, these characters originate from my friends and we all speak with a country accent. I'm not making fun of the south, but I thought it was more realistic if I spelled it like it sounds ...J.K. does it with her characters (Hagrid, Fleur, Krum, ect.) why should I pretend they speak like English people when they don't?  
  
Finally, I accept constructive criticism with open arms, but please don't tear my story apart because you think you know everything there is to know about Harry and his world. J.K. Rowling is the only person who has a right to do so. I don't mind helpful corrections, but don't be mean about it! I never said I was an expert on the books, I never said I was going to completely follow every single thing we know about them (I haven't changed anything, except some appliances will be used [ex: an alarm clock, curling iron, and blow dryer] so you can get over that now), and I certainly never asked your permission to write this story. I have the freedom to right what ever I please (as long as it's by the code of conduct on this site) and yes you have the right to not like it...but if you don't like it and you just want to fuss about it, don't finish the story and don't tell me that it's stupid and you wish you never read it...I don't want to hear it. Again, I'm cool with constructive criticism, but read a little more before you rip, stomp, and spit on my baby.  
  
Thank you for your patience, so here's the next chapter, hope ya like!  
  
Love, Courtney  
  
P.S. I can never remember how to spell Dumbledore...e? or no e? I didn't feel like lookin' it up, so it's with the 'e' in this chapter. If I'm wrong, please tell me in a review, thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nerves and Hats  
  
(September 1st, Aboard the Hogwarts Express)  
  
The eight of them had stuffed themselves into one compartment. Since the guys had claimed the seats, Eve, Heather, Chessy, and Debbie were forced to take the floor. They all continued to chat endlessly about what was going to happen and how nervous they were.  
  
"What if it was a mistake! What if we're really not witches and wizards?!?" shrieked Debbie  
  
"They wouldn't make a mistake," replied Eve. "they haven't in the past!"  
  
"What are we going to do when we get there?" asked Steven  
  
"We are going to be sorted into our houses" replied Eve, sounding very sick of being asked the same questions over and over  
  
"How do you know?" asked Jeff  
  
::throwing her hands in the air, in exasperation:: "MY FATHER TOLD ME!!!!!! I HAVE TOLD Y'ALL A MILLION TIMES!!!! WOULD Y'ALL LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?!?!? I MAY BE DITSY, BUT I DO KNOW A LITTLE SOMETHING, YA KNOW!!!!" she yelled, tossing her mahogany colored hair over her shoulders.  
  
"Fine!" said Heather, startled by Eve's outburst, as she was normally cool- calm-&-collected, "Tell us again, we'll listen this time." What the others didn't know was that she knew all about Hogwarts and it's customs. But she couldn't let on that she knew anything.  
  
With that, Eve repeated the same thing she had been saying all summer long, explaining about the sorting and the houses. But when she was finished filling them in on everything she knew, they were still left in the dark.  
  
"All the other stuff, we'll find out when we get there." She finished  
  
Finally, the train stopped and after fixing their hair, make-up, robes, and so forth, they headed outside and followed Hagrid and the 1st years.  
  
In the boats, they were seated 4 to a boat, Eve, Steven, Jeff, and Chase in one and Heather, Debbie, Chessy, and Dan, in another.  
  
They rode up to the castle and met Professor McGonagall at the door.  
  
"If the 1st years and the 8 5th years would please follow me, we will begin the sorting." She said and they filed into the entrance hall.  
  
"O.K., its time." Was all she said as she lead them into the Great Hall.  
  
There was only enough room to walk with 3 people on each side, so Eve linked arms with Steven and Heather as they made their way to the head table. Eve glanced around nervously, at all the people whispering. They must have looked a little out of place, with all these kids about a foot shorter than themselves. She smiled at everyone she saw and tightened her grip on Steven's arm.  
  
They finally arrived at the front of the hall. The sorting hat began singing and the sorting began. Finally, after all the real 1st years had been sorted, it became their turn.  
  
"And now for the new 5th years." began Professor McGonagall, "Green, Eve"  
  
Shaking madly, Eve walked up to the hat, and after a terrified glance at it, she placed it atop her head.  
  
"Mmm," said a voice in her ear, "very smart, brave, loyal, powerful, yes.yes, it's all in here. Wait.what is this?.ah, a true divinator, I haven't seen one of those in a very long time. But where to put you? Oh yes, must be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat declared the last word to the entire hall.  
  
She jumped off the chair and almost ran to the table with all the cheers and wolf calls, sitting down by a 1st year.  
  
"Green, Steven" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Steven sat down on the seat and put on the hat. He sat there for about as long as Eve did. Finally, the hat called "GRYFFINDOR" and Steven sat down across from her.  
  
"Did the hat say anything to you about being a divinator?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, why?" she replied  
  
"Well, the hat told me that I was one too and we would play off each other. Does that mean I can tell the future?" he asked suspiciously  
  
"I guess so, yeah- me too!" she exclaimed as the realization finally seemed to sink in.  
  
The rest of the students were also sorted: Chase and Jeff in Ravenclaw; Dan and Debbie in Hufflepuff; Heather and Chessy in Slytherin, which was very strange because they all thought they weren't pure bloods, one couldn't be too sure though. They were both very vague about their families.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students,  
  
"Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As most of you know, the forbidden forest is still forbidden and there is going to be something new here at Hogwarts," there were whispers all over the room, "would you like to know what it is?" he asked.  
  
There were all sorts of cheers, and "YYYEEESSSS"'s all over the castle, chuckling,  
  
"Can all of you keep a secret?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. More cheers and 'yes's', "well, so can I!" after all the boos had subsided, he waved his hand and all the plates filled with food.  
  
It was the best meal Eve had ever had. She ate until she was full and finally, the food melted away from the plates and dishes.  
  
"Before you all go to your dorms and get to sleep," said Dumbledore, "the following people need to follow me: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Terry Boot, Kevin Entwhistle[A/N: I got him from a guide thing that said the he was in their grade-other wise I couldn't find anybody else in Ravenclaw], Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Eve Green, Steven Green, Chase Rider, Jeff Bradley, Heather Sleeks, Chessy Nyu, Dan Baumgardner, and Debbie Berkley. Thank you and good night!" with that, all of the students rose from their tables and headed out the door.  
  
The 16 who were called gathered together in 2 groups, one with the new kids and the other with the old, and talked until Dumbledore came over and told them to follow him.  
  
"The reason you Americans are here at Hogwarts instead of and American Academy," Dumbledore told the new kids, " is because of an ancient prophecy we overlooked. Each and every one of you is needed in a special mission. I will not tell you now, the reason, but when the time comes, you will know."  
  
"What we are going to do," he said, addressing the group, "is we are going to copy the knowledge earned so far here at Hogwarts from the old 5th years to the new."  
  
Looking slightly bewildered, he paired them up with one of the others from their new house. Eve was paired with Hermione, Steven with Harry, and so on.  
  
"The reason I paired you with kids of the same gender and house as you, is so that you will know where your common room is, secrets about the castle, and a little something about the others in the school-your partners opinion, of course." He said as he pulled Hermione away and copied her brain, then turning on Eve and doing the reverse process on her. He did the same for all the guys and girls and sent them on their way. They all parted and went their separate directions to their common rooms.  
  
"This is so cool!" exclaimed Eve, "I feel like Jeff the first time I met him ["Did you know that there are over three types of grass in every yard?"]! Go ahead, ask me a question, any question about the castle, try me!"  
  
"Er--well, why does the ceiling have the sky on it?" asked Harry with a laugh  
  
"It's bewitched, I read that from Hogwarts: A History," giggled Eve, "well, kinda."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well there ya go, I hope y'all like it!!! Tell me what ya think! NICELY! Love ya! ~*courtney*~ 


	3. The First Day of Class

~* New Faces *~  
  
A/N: Hey! Here is the latest on the story, please read and review! I hope y'all like it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* The first day of Class *~  
  
When they got to the portrait of the fat lady, Harry and Hermione realized that they didn't know what the new password was. Luckily, the Weasley twins came out of the hole to wait for them to get back.  
  
"Hullo, I'm Fred and this is George." Said one of the twins  
  
"Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm Eve and that's Steven" she replied, motioning behind her, "We're from America"  
  
"Well, it's great to have some new faces around here!" exclaimed the other twin. Eve smiled and they separated, girls going to their dorm and guys to theirs. Eve and Steven had decided to meet downstairs at 8:15 the next morning, to give themselves plenty of time to re-find the great hall, eat, and find their first class.  
  
Eve strolled up to her new room and to her new four poster. She decided to go ahead and unpack the stuff she would need for the next morning. The CHS kids had been to Diagon Alley only a few days before getting aboard the Hogwarts Express. She unpacked her trunk, neatly organizing her books; parchment; quills; and plenty of ink in her new satchel, bewitched to hold anything without changing the size, shape, or weight.  
  
As she unpacked her make-up, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil ran over to marvel at her collection. She had brought everything (make-up wise) she owned ("ya never know when ya need it!") she had enough to paint the entire castle. She finally put her stuff away and Hermione came over to her bed.  
  
"Hi" said Hermione, "I don't think we properly met earlier, I'm Hermione Granger"  
  
"Hey, I'm Eve Green," said Eve, outstretching her hand "nice to meet you! Wanna sit?" she asked, patting a spot next to her on the bed.  
  
"Sure." Replied Hermione, sitting down, "Why are you just now beginning Hogwarts?  
  
"I'm not completely sure myself," Eve began, "All I know, is that one minute, I'm a normal teenager in band class and the next, I'm a muggle-born American witch attending Hogwarts."  
  
"Who was that guy you were with?" Hermione asked with a small grin, that Eve saw right away.'awww, Hermione's gotta crush! I don't blame her, Steven is cute!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, that's Steven, he's one of my cousins." Replied Eve  
  
"He doesn't talk much, does he" asked Hermione  
  
"Actually, he'll talk your ear off-he's just scared y'all are gonna make fun of his accent." Explained Eve  
  
"Well, aren't you afraid?" Hermione asked  
  
"Nah, I'm used to it!" laughed Eve as they got into their beds. Eve was asleep in no time, but the last thing she could remember thinking when she woke up was how good that bed felt!!!  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Eve woke up at 7:00 and took a shower. The other girls woke up while she was drying her hair. She walked out of the shower room and began fixing her hair and putting on make-up. She brushed her, now curly, hair in place; put on a last bit of lip-gloss; and stood back to gaze in the mirror. Finally satisfied, she pulled on the uniform she had put out the night before and un-rapped the brand new robes from Madam Malkin's. When she had the plaid skirt, blouse, and tie on, she screamed at her reflection.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" she yelled, loud enough to wake the whole of Gryffindor tower. Hermione rushed to her side.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Hermione, clearly worried that her new friend was going to have a nervous breakdown right then and there.  
  
"Look at me!" Yelled Eve, "I look like my mother dressed me! This has got to go!" she added pulling out her wand. After mumbling a few well chosen words, her skirt shrank in length until it would barely cover her butt if she bent down and her blouse shrank a good 5 sizes to hug her curves in just the right way. Finally looking satisfied, she put on her knee socks and pulled her robes around her along with the Gryffindor patch she had found on her chair. She left most of the buttons undone so the rest of her outfit could be seen. After placing the hat delicately on her head, she and Hermione ran out of the 5th year girl's dorm and down the stairs-slowing down 3 from the bottom, so as not to look too anxious to meet their guys, Harry and Ron for Hermione and Steven for Eve.  
  
When they reached the ground floor, the three guys were laughing and joking as if long time friends. Harry and Ron had apparently accepted Steven into their friendship.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Steven when he saw Eve and Hermione at the foot of the stairs. "I just discovered all these curses and stuff to do with this thing!!" he exclaimed, holding out his wand.  
  
"Great! You do remember the counter-curses, right? Asked Eve with a mischievous smirk  
  
"Uh, I guess, why?" he asked  
  
"Good, now I won't feel guilty when I give you.THIS! RICTUSEMPRA!!!" she yelled as pink sparks flew out of her wand and hit him right in the stomach. They all rolled on the floor laughing as Steven was gasping for air from the tickling charm she had put on him. Between bits of giggles, Eve sputtered the counter-curse as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Finally, they all walked into the Great Hall. And after Steven criticized the length of her skirt ("doesn't leave much the imagination, does it?!?" she had asked slapping her bare thigh) they realized they only had a half hour to eat and get to their 1st class (Transfiguration), They hurried through their breakfast and leisurely made their way toward the Transfiguration room and sat down together.  
  
When all the students were in the room, an unnoticed black tabby cat strolled out from under the Professor's desk. Eve noticed that they were apparently having class with the Slytherin's and took a moment to wave at Heather and Chessy, who waved back enthusiastically. It so happens that they were sitting behind Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Eve went back into conversation with Ron about Quidditch, until Hermione nudged her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is trying to get your attention," she whispered  
  
"Say what?" asked Eve, "who?"  
  
"Him" replied Hermione, pointing at a cute silver-blond haired boy with a flirtatious grin on his face. He was waving, and as Hermione had said, was trying to get her attention.  
  
She looked over at him and, even though something in the back of her mind told her to avoid him at all costs, smiled. Suddenly, he got up and strolled over to where she was sitting. Standing in front of her, he transfigured a bronze sickle into a bouquet of daisy's [Eve's favorite flower], but these weren't ordinary flowers, they were all sorts of amazing, beautiful colors. Eve gasped as they transformed. Draco then bowed low to her, introducing himself, and kissed her hand.  
  
"Even though that was an amazing and perfect example of transfiguration, Mr. Malfoy, please take your seat." said the tabby, before morphing into the stern face of Professor McGonagall. "I think you have flattered one of our new students enough for one class period."  
  
Draco dragged back to his seat, as Eve plucked a pink daisy and tucked it behind her ear, before putting them, carefully, into her bag. McGonagall's class was interesting enough, the bell rang and 4 of the 5 got up, heading for Herbology. Draco had kept Eve behind. A little ways down the hall, she caught up with the others.  
  
"What? It took until after the first class for you to get a new boyfriend? You're losing your touch! You normally would have had one before we left the train!" joked Steven  
  
"Yeah, I wish" replied Eve "He just stopped me to say that he hopes I like Hogwarts and offered to help me in any way he could. I thanked him and put a flower in his collar." She added, laughing at how hopeless she was.  
  
"You want to be careful with that lot," warned Harry, " their muggle haters and Malfoy's one of the worst!"  
  
"Ya know, I was wondering how those two friends of yours got into Slytherin." Said Ron, " I mean, they're not pure-blood, are they?"  
  
"I truly don't know, I was thinking about it last night and realized that neither of them have ever told me about their families." replied Eve  
  
The rest of the day ran smoothly, after Herbology, and lunch, they had Potions, with the most beloved teacher in the school.Snape.  
  
"As you have all noticed," said Snape in his evil, smooth voice, "We have a few new faces among us. 2 in each house, Heather and Chestnut in Slytherin and Eve and Steven in ::pause:: Gryffindor." He smiled at Heather and Chessy, but scowled at Eve and Steven.  
  
"Green and Green, twins? Or are you married?" he asked mockingly, while there were snickers behind him  
  
"Neither," croaked Eve, "cousins.close" she added, feeling Steven kick her under the desk.  
  
"You two must be very close, considering the way you both came into the Great Hall last night." Sneered Snape with a smirk.  
  
Eve tried to remember the night before; how she had linked arms with him and Heather, she was scared!  
  
"We were all scared to death last night!" she exclaimed, defending herself, "The witch and wizard thing didn't hit us until we walked in there!"  
  
"Why were you so scared?" he asked silkily  
  
"Picture it," she said, "you're a 1st year witch, in your 5th year grade, you walk into a room that was already whispering and all of a sudden, they see you, Everyone pointing and whispering, it's a little nerve wracking!"  
  
"You seem tense, Miss Green, did you not get enough sleep last night?" he asked innocently, clearly loving getting her all worked up  
  
Eve snorted, whispering "whatever, leave me alone you anal retentive bustard!" under her breath. ~*~ The rest of the class ran smoothly as well as the rest of the week. Finally, it was Friday. Eve sent an owl to Chase, Dan, and Heather, telling them to floo to the Gryffindor common room at midnight that night. They were to bring the other 3 and a blanket with their house seal on it to cover up with.  
  
That night, the common room finally emptied, Eve and Steven waited at the fireplace for the rest of the crew. At about 12:05, they were all there, sitting comfortably in the big arm chairs. They snuggled under the blankets in their pj's.  
  
"So, how was y'alls first week?" asked Eve  
  
"Good" they all replied, sounding bored.  
  
"K, now that's over with," Eve said, relieved "on to the gossip!" It was amazing what an effect that one little word had on the rest of the group.  
  
"Well, you have won the heard of Justin Finch-Fletchy." Said Dan  
  
"And Terry Boot" added Jeff  
  
"Let's not forget Draco Malfoy!" declared Heather, Eve blushed furiously.  
  
"I wont deny it," she said calmly "Boy look good!" at this, everybody laughed.  
  
"Is he a togduchgadible?[A/N: gibberish for "touchable" meaning guys with cute 'touchable' butts.heehee]" asked Chessy. Eve blushed furiously and wouldn't answer.  
  
"But it's official," Steven began "Harry Potter is head over heals for you!" at this, Eve noticed a slight shuffling at a far corner of the room.  
  
"Tell us!" exclaimed Debbie, "What do you think of the `famous Harry Potter`?!?"  
  
"Well," Eve began, "He's cute, and has a good body. He's the sweetest thing! And those eyes ::groan::, they make me melt!" she said, dramatically fake fainting and landing on Chase  
  
"I guess we better call it a night," said Jeff sleepily  
  
"Yeah, we've discussed everybody in our class and most of the school!" agreed Dan, and they all floo'd back to their own common rooms.  
  
"Goodnight, Steven" said Eve, hugging him  
  
"Yeah, night" he answered and headed up the spiral staircase, Eve lingered.  
  
When she heard the sound of a distant door shut, she walked over to her own staircase. Suddenly she turned back to the far corner.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry" she called and blew him a kiss. Then, just visible, she could see a hand appear and pretend to catch the kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, there it is, hope ya liked it. next chapter comin' soon!  
  
Love, Courtney 


	4. Lucky

~* New Faces *~  
  
A/N: hey! Here's the latest.kinda short, but oh well! Hope ya like it!  
  
~* Thanks to nycgal for my review! I'm soooo glad ya like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Lucky *~  
  
The next morning was a bright and beautiful Saturday. No morning could match up to it, the sun was shining, birds singing, and not a cloud was in the sky. Too bad none of the Charleston kids were awake to see it! None of them (except Steven, a morning person) even thought about waking up until lunchtime.  
  
At 11:00, Hermione, accompanied by Harry, Ron, and Steven, opened the curtains of Eve's bed. They all began talking very loudly. All the good this did was, Eve groaned and smacked the snooze button on her clock and rolled over, fast asleep. Hermione turned around to the guys; "She turned me off!"  
  
They tried it again; Eve whimpered and turned to her clock with out noticing the others in front of her. Eve realized it wasn't on, then she slowly turned to look at them and jumped.  
  
"Walkin', talkin' Jesus! You guys scared me!" she exclaimed, falling back onto her pillow. "What time is it?"  
  
"A little after 11, we thought you might want lunch, so we're giving ya some time to get ready." Steven declared  
  
So Eve pulled the covers off of her, revealing a Juliet style nightgown; it had a tight, shaped high-waisted, sleeve-less, embroidered top and a long flowing skirt. The dark red material brought out the Reddish tent in her Mahogany colored hair.  
  
"Are y'all gonna sit there an watch while I get ready or something? She asked, slightly amused  
  
"Planning on it." Replied a hopeful looking Ron. She giggled as she put on her makeup and brushed out her hair.  
  
She went in the powder room and changed, when she came out, Hermione was looking at her makeup; Ron was going threw her drawers; Steven was sprawled on her bed; and Harry was looking in her trunk. Most people would probably be mad at people going through their stuff, but Eve didn't care-she was a major snoop too and had already gone through Parvati's stuff and was almost through Lavender's. Eve merely walked to Hermione and offered her a make over. Then she went to Harry, who was looking at her notebooks and papers.  
  
"Ya wouldn't wanna read those," she warned as he opened one up, "probably boring."  
  
"What's in it?" he asked  
  
"Basically my outlook on life since the 7th grade. Their informal diary's, I was never one of those `Dear Diary` types" She replied, "it begins with this one." She said pointing at the red one he was holding. "That's from the middle of 7th grade, it's really depressing, as I was in depression, that I didn't come out of until the beginning of 8th grade, or that one." She replied, pointing to a pink one, one or two behind the first.  
  
Taking out the first one, he settled on a chair and began reading. She walked over to where Ron was standing, examining her underwear drawer.  
  
"Like 'em?" she asked as he picked up her "Tinker Bell" panties. Blushing madly, he dropped them and hastily closed the drawer. She then strolled over and sat on her bed, where Steven was playing with her stuffed animals.  
  
"Remember him?" Eve asked, nodding to the ratty toy bunny he was holding.  
  
"How can I not?" he asked, laughing "You wouldn't go anywhere with out him for years! But his ratty-ness doesn't compare to my teddy bear."  
  
"You still have T. McBear?!?" she asked, laughing  
  
"Of course! He's up in my dormitory"  
  
* * *  
  
The day and following week dragged by, and the next Friday, the Charleston kids met in the Slytherin common room at midnight.  
  
"How was y'alls' week?" asked Eve  
  
"Good" they all grunted  
  
"That's good, any new gossip?" everyone perked up from their earlier status.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson slapped Draco Malfoy yesterday!" squealed Heather  
  
"Yeah! She was all, `you like some other slut and wanna dump me, you'll be sorry if that's true! ` And he was all `we were never going out! ` And she slapped him across the face!" added Chessy  
  
"Golly gee, I do wonder who she was referring to?!?" asked Chase, almost too sarcastically, looking at Eve-who blushed as red as the hearts on her boxers (she was sleeping in boxers and a tank).  
  
Before long, they had all fallen asleep in the Slytherin common room.  
  
At about 2 a.m., Eve woke up shivering. But it wasn't the cold that had woken her up; she had the strange feeling of being watched, sure enough, two dazzling silver eyes were staring back at her. Draco Malfoy was kneeling in front of her. Before Eve could say anything, he took off his sweatshirt and slipped it over her head.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered  
  
"You're welcome" Draco whispered back and softly kissed her on the cheek before pushing her back down so she was laying on Steven again.  
  
* * *  
  
Eve woke up the next morning to the sullen face and hooked nose of Severus Snape.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH" Eve screamed as he loomed over her and hugged Steven closer, who was woken by her scream.  
  
"What do we have here?" he asked smiling, " two Gryffindors, Ravenclaws', and Hufflepuffs', all out of bed all night long. MUHAHAHA!"  
  
Luckily, they didn't get into trouble because of their quick exit. Eve and Steven sprinted to the door, while Chase and Jeff took the chimney and Dan and Debbie went through a tapestry.  
  
They ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower, parted at the dorms and Eve didn't stop until she dove under the blankets on her bed. As it was about 5, she didn't have much trouble getting back to sleep.  
  
She woke up again at 11 to lovely 4 star entertainment: Lavender's glass shattering singing was echoing from the shower room.  
  
"She's so lucky, she's a star, But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heeaaart, thinkin: If there's nothin' missin' in my life, then wwhhhy do these tears come at night?"  
  
Eve got up and dressed. She left wearing a dark red T-shirt and hip-hugger jeans with her robes partly open for clear view of her outfit. When she got down to the common room, everybody was already there. Hermione looked up from her game of chess with Ron.  
  
"Good, you're up. I was about to go up and drag you out of bed." She said as Eve sat down with her wand and one of Parvati's copies of TEEN WITCH. She was teaching herself a preserving charm for makeup and hair when she noticed Harry wasn't there. As she was wondering why, a snowy owl she noticed to be Hedwig dropped a small note in her lap. She opened it and read:  
  
Eve,  
I was wondering if you would come up to my  
room for a few minutes. I have something to  
ask you.  
Harry  
  
She folded up the note and put it in her pocket, stood up and, with everyone watching her closely, made her way over to the guys' dorm door. When she got there, she knocked and Harry let her in.  
  
"Hello" he said  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, I was just going to ask you.ya see, I really like you and.um.I was wondering.if you would.well." he took a deep breath " will you be my girlfriend?" Eve was so startled by the question that she had to grab hold of Dean's four-poster to keep her balance.  
  
"Never mind, forget I asked." He exclaimed, seeing her immediate reaction. But Eve found her voice and composure.  
  
"Well, if circumstances were not what they are, I would forget you asked. But seeing as how I like you too, I'm choosing to remember and accept your offer. If it's still open." Eve said.  
  
Harry, realizing what Eve had said, ran over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. She could hear his heart beating, her head against his chest, in their tight hug.  
  
They walked into the common room together, holding hands.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Hey y'all . I know, thanks to this chapter, (and the next, by the way) it has officially become a "Mary Sue", but keep readin'! She doesn't turn out a Mary Sue, at least the people I've asked say it's not. Next chapter comin' soon!  
  
Love, Courtney 


	5. News

~* New Faces *~  
  
A/N: Hey! Here is the latest on the story, I hope y'all like it!!!  
  
P.S. The main bulk of this chapter would never happen, but ya know? It's my story and it'll happen if I want it to! MUAHAHAHA! heehee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* News *~  
  
The news of the new couple spread threw Hogwarts like wild fire. Everybody's question was: What about Draco?  
  
When asked this question, Eve didn't know the answer. In truth, she liked both of them. It depended entirely on who asked her out first. She would have accepted Draco too, if he had been the first to ask.  
  
* * *  
  
As much as Snape refused to admit it, Eve had a real talent for potion making. For one thing, she didn't measure like everyone else: she went with her gut feeling, if she thought she had added enough of one ingredient, she would stop pouring. She would also add a little "chef's touch" to all of her potions, making them better in the end. Her results, needless to say, were the best of the class.  
  
Snape even invited her to check out a book from the restricted section of the library and try to perform a complicated and dangerous potion for mind reading. Needless to say, the potion was a success, but after only 4 hours of the new power, she concocted an antidote ("I got sick of hearing everyone complaining so much!"). Snape now used her assistance for other classes, hospital use, and other projects.  
  
* * *  
  
One day in Potions, Snape chose partners for truth potions, and after stating loudly that Chessy needed to help him with something in his office, and put Eve and Draco together.  
  
"So," said Draco  
  
"So." replied Eve  
  
"Is Potter good to you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good.you know, if he ever does anything to hurt you, I'll protect you."  
  
"I know." She answered, looking into his eyes. She hated when he did this to her! Making her wish they were dating, instead of her and Harry! But she was sure, if the situation were reversed; she would want to be with Harry.  
  
Eve had no idea what to do, so she called an all girl meeting with the North Carolinians.  
  
"What's up hun? Asked Heather, in a strangely sympathetic way. She usually didn't seem to care about someone else's problems.  
  
"Yeah, what's the matter?" Debby asked, tossing her black curly hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, as y'all have probly figured out, I've got problems." Eve answered, "I'm going with Harry, and I really like him! --"  
  
"But" added Chessy, with a knowing glint in her eye.  
  
"But." she continued, "I like Draco too. I'm with Harry (Heather grimaced, she was crazy about Harry, and couldn't stand the fact of Eve getting him) and I wanna be with Draco, but I'm sure that if I were with Draco, I would want to be with Harry. I like them both and I don't think it's fair to any of us. I just don't know what to do."  
  
"That is a tough one." Said Heather  
  
"Maybe we should ask the guys." Suggested Chessy  
  
"K" said Eve and 10 min. later the guys were there and the situation had been explained to them.  
  
"You should tell them" Jeff told her immediately.  
  
"It's only fair." Chase added  
  
"You'll feel better, Harry and Draco would want to know what's going on." Said Steven  
  
So it was decided, she would have to tell them.together.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Harry and Draco got owls saying:  
  
Dear Harry (or Draco), Meet me in the 4th dungeon tonight at 11:00. Don't me mad when Draco (or Harry) is there too. I have something to tell you both. Don't ask me or anybody else from America about it, please. Love, Eve  
  
Harry tried to look at Eve and Steven, but neither of them met his eyes. Under the table, Steven was holding Eve's shaking hand.  
  
After their classes, Eve kept to her room with Steven for moral support.  
  
"I just don't know what to say when I get there!" she cried  
  
"Tell 'em the truth." Said Steven with out looking up from the Teen Witch magazine he was reading.  
  
"What if that's not good enough!" Eve demanded, pacing another lap around the room.  
  
"It will be, what are you so afraid of anyway?"  
  
With that, Eve strode the length of her room to where Steven was sitting, ripped the magazine out of his hand and looked him directly in the eye. "I'm afraid I'll come back tonight with out either of them, as my boyfriend or even my friend. That's what I'm afraid of." Replied Eve, continuing her pacing back and forth in front of her bed.  
  
That night, Eve left at 10:50. When she got there, instead of going to Dungeon #4, she went to #5 and, again, began pacing around the room. When she heard both guys in the other room, she took a deep breath and walked into the adjacent dungeon.  
  
"Hey guys, have a seat" she said, trying-and failing miserably- to look cheerful. Harry noticed that her eyes had a strange reddish look about them, but said nothing about it.  
  
"Hey" they answered as they sat down in the front row of desks.  
  
"K, here's the deal."she began, but paused, "I can't do this, (turning around, she got out a piece of parchment with her speech written on it) can y'all here me o.k.?"  
  
"Yeah" they answered, exchanging bewildered glances  
  
"K, here goes. Harry, I really like you and I love being your girlfriend. But in a way, I'm cheating on you.with Draco." She heard shuffling and wheeled around to see Harry pulling out his wand, heading in Draco's direction and Draco looking confused. "It's not what you think! Expelliarmus!" Eve yelled and she caught his wand as it zoomed toward her. "I like you both and I don't think it's fair for any of us if y'all didn't know that. Harry, knowing this, I'll understand if you want to break up, but it's entirely up to you." When she finished, she slumped to the floor with her head in her hands.  
  
Harry and Draco walked over and sat down with her.  
  
"Eve, I don't know what to do either, except-if it's alright with Draco- you could go with both of us, at the same time? [A/N: I know, I know, this would never happen, but I'm the crazed author here and I say it does!]" suggested Harry  
  
"I don't want to use y'all like that! It wouldn't be fair to either of you!" she exclaimed  
  
"Basically, we both want you and you want both of us. To get what we all want, that's how it's going to have to be." Draco declared  
  
"Well, if y'all are sure." She replied, looking up at them with a tear- streaked face. Harry and Draco stood up and shook hands, then pulled her to her feet and hugged her.  
  
* * *  
  
Things went strangely fine until the last day of term for Christmas holidays. They knew it was too good to be true. Something had to happen.  
  
And happen, it did.  
  
They had just finished their last class (Care of Magical Creatures), when Ron and Goyle got into a fight. Eve was trying to hold Ron off, while Crabbe was handling Goyle. Before they could stop them, they issued their curses-and like Harry and Draco's the year before- they hit and went in separate directions. Crabbe got the one meant for Goyle, while Eve got Ron's. She had turned her head so the spell hit her hair, and before she knew it, her hair had turned bright pink and began growing uncontrollably.  
  
Realizing what had happened, she flung herself at Goyle, pushing him to the grass and her sitting on his stomach, she began hitting him.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you! How could you?!?" she kept yelling, sobbing, and punching him all the time, until she broke down crying.  
  
By the time Steven had pulled her off him, her hair was 20 ft long and still growing. Hermione walked her to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfry took it from there.  
  
When she walked back into the common room, she had long, shiny, burnt-honey colored hair that fell down her back in soft curls and waves. But she had it put up so nobody could get the full effect of it until the Yule Ball [A/N: I know, it's been WAY overdone! But I had too!!!], Christmas night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, there ya go! Up next is a short Christmas Eve chapter, then the Yule Ball will follow that! Love, Courtney 


	6. Christmas Eve

~* New Faces *~  
  
A/N: Hey! As you can see by the name of the chapter, it is manly about a Christmas service. If you are not Christian, you might not like this chapter. In truth, when I wrote this chapter I wasn't sure I was going to post it, but my friend who loves the books too told me to go ahead and post this one because she was tired of Christmas only being "Oy presents!" So, I'm sorry if this doesn't appeal to ya, but here it is and I hope ya like it!  
  
P.S. I AM A TOTAL IDIOT. Charleston is in South Carolina, not North Carolina. I live in NC, so I got mixed up, sorry! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Christmas Eve *~  
  
Before anyone knew it, it was Christmas Eve, and the SC kids had a meeting. They were going to make plans for the next day, the ball, and New Year's.  
  
(About 6:00 p.m. in the Ravenclaw common room)  
  
"We should invite our friends and have a little Christmas service." Suggested Heather  
  
"If we do, we'll have to do it right.candles and hymns." Added Jeff  
  
"K, let's do it!" they all agreed  
  
"Now, the Yule Ball."  
  
"Let's just all meet there and wing it." Said Chase, they all agreed on that too.  
  
"New Year's!" Eve began, "I don't wanna miss a Charleston [A/N: In my town, we celebrate the New Year in a very cool way, and that will be expressed in that chapter] New Year's!"  
  
"K, let's floo in a little before midnight and come back after it's over?" suggested Chessy  
  
"Good idea, but do y'all not wanna see the finale?" asked Eve  
  
"I say, we go, come back, and then go again," said Steven  
  
"Right, it's a deal, now everyone invite who you want and get ready for the service, it'll be at 8:00 in the Gryffindor girls 5th year dorm. I'll handle everything." Said Eve and they were off getting ready. "I need all the candles you can find!" she yelled after them and went to her room to get ready.  
  
* * *  
  
At 8:00, Eve was standing outside her door, handing out pages with songs and giving out candles. She finally walked into the room; almost all of the 5th years were sitting there in a circle she had made room for after moving the beds and stuff. She grabbed her seat and called everyone to attention.  
  
"Hey everybody, thanks for coming!" she said, "We are going to begin with a hymn: Oh Come All Ye Faithful." They sang the song acappela. "Steven, will you read the gospel?"  
  
"Luke 2:1-20 (A/N: This is from The Best Christmas Pagent Ever, an abridged version of the real story) In the days of Caesar Agustus, a decree went out that all the world should be taxed. And Joseph went into Bethlehem, the down of David, with Mary his wife who was great with child. And while they were there, she brought forth her first born son, wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger because there was no room for them in the inn.  
  
"In that country, there were shepherds keeping watch over their flocks by night, and the angle of the Lord came before them and said, "Be not afraid, for I bring you good tidings of great joy. For a Savior has been born in Bethlehem. He is Christ, the Lord." And suddenly a great multitude of heavenly host sang, "Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace among men!"  
  
"When the shepherds saw the baby, they spread the word of the good news, A savior had been born. But Mary took all of these things and pondered them in her heart."  
  
When the gospel was read, Eve said, "Now, I'm going to turn off the lights and I want y'all to hold the person's hand next to you." She told them as she magically extinguished the torches and grabbed Harry and Draco's hands. "When I finish the prayer, I'm going to squeeze Harry's hand and he can contribute to the prayer or he can squeezed the next person's hand and they can contribute or pass it too, so on until it gets around the circle and back to me.  
  
"Let us pray. Dear Lord, I want to thank you for another beautiful day. I ask you to be with the sick and the hungry. Be with our families during the holidays, and let tomorrow be a happy and joyous day over the world." She squeezed Harry's hand.  
  
"And Lord, keep the families and souls of those that were killed by Voldemort close to your heart." He said (there was a nervous gasp from Neville during Harry's part)  
  
"Be with my friends at home." Came Lavender's voice through the darkness  
  
"Don't let Brittney and Justin break up!" Parvati's voice sounded, followed by a few scattered giggles  
  
"Let Mama and Daddy know I love and miss them." Came Neville's shaking voice through tears  
  
"Take care of Charlie in Romania and Bill in Egypt." Said Ron  
  
"Bless the teachers" Hermione declared  
  
It went on like that around the circle, until it got to Draco.  
  
"God," he began, "I know I have never prayed to you before, but thanks to all these people, I have a new faith in you. Bless everyone in this room for showing me that." He squeezed Eve's hand  
  
"Lord, direct us in all our doings with your most gracious favor and further us with your continual help, that in all our works, begun, continued, and ended in you, we may glorify your holy name and finally, by your mercy, obtain everlasting life. Hear all these prayers and bless the whole world and everyone in it, even Voldemort. In your precious son's name we pray. Amen." And they recited the Lords prayer.  
  
Then, Eve let flames come out of her wand and held it for all to see.  
  
"May the Lord bless us and keep us. The Lord make his face shine on us and be gracious to us. The Lord look upon us with favor and give us peace."  
  
This time, she started with Draco, and while they passed the flame from one candle to the next, they sang. When the songs ended, Eve said, "Now as we leave, everybody to hug everybody else. Guys, if y'all are too homophobic, you may shake hands."  
  
Not one person left with out being hugged over and over again. Finally, everybody drifted off to their rooms and got into bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey! Well, there ya go, I know it's a little shorter than usual, but that was where I was planning to end the chapter. Tell me what ya think!!!!! Love, Courtney 


	7. The Yule Ball

~* New Faces *~  
  
A/N: Hey! Here is the latest on the story, I hope y'all like it!!! Also, there is a section where I'm trying something kinda weird, so bare with me!  
  
P.S. there are muggle devices mentioned in here, I know they can't be used at Hogwarts, but.well.they can now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* The Yule Ball *~  
  
The next morning, Eve woke to find a huge pile at the foot of her bed. Her parents had given her loads of books (mythology and divination) and stuffed animals. She got a gift from all her friends, including a ring in ruby and gold with the Gryffindore Lion and another ring in emerald and silver with the Slytherin snake.  
  
They dressed and went down to the wonderful smell of turkey for lunch. They could sit wherever they wanted, so the Charleston kids sat together, spotted around them were their friends.  
  
After lunch, Eve grabbed her camera and everyone went outside. She snapped pictures as they played in the snow. At about 5, Eve and Hermione said they had to go and get dressed and went back to the dorm.  
  
When they got there, they both took long showers using Eve's soaps and shampoos that smelled of cinnamon, roses, and strawberries. Eve dried Hermione's hair straight and crimped thin sections. She let hers dry naturally in soft curls and waves down her back.  
  
Hermione's robes were a purplish-midnight blue. Eve decorated her eyes in silver liner and purple-glitter shadow. Her cheeks were in "Blush Rose" and her lips were a dusty rose color w/lavender gloss. She looked beautiful when they cast the preserving charm.  
  
Eve's robes were deep red with gold flecks. Her eyes were done in gold, and copper. Her cheeks sere pinkish-bronze and her lips were glossed in a red- gold tint.  
  
She, Harry, and Draco didn't know what to do about the ball, so she told them to find dates and have a good time. She would go with somebody from Charleston.  
  
Gasps came from all around the common room when Eve and Hermione came down the steps, they were clearly the most beautiful girls in the common room. Ron and Hermione were going together and he looked thrilled.  
  
The South Carolina kids chose who they were going with by being the first to run and ask the other. They had also agreed that they could not refuse who ever asked them. Chase got to Eve first. Jeff went with Debby, Heather with Steven, and Chessy got stuck with Dan.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall, Eve saw that Harry was with Ginny and Draco was with Pansy, who smirked at her as she passed. They walked in, Eve on Chase's arm, and sat down at one of the tables. To get your food, one had to say what they wanted, anything they wanted, into the plate and it would appear.  
  
After everyone finished eating, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables separated, making them into little eight seaters, and leaving a large dance floor.  
  
A group of guys walked out onto a small stage and danced while "singing", actually not very annoying music. They seemed to be the magical equivalent to *NSYNC or BSB.  
  
"May I have this dance?" came Chase's voice.  
  
"Sure" Eve replied taking his hand and standing up. They walked onto the dance floor and danced to two fast songs and one slow one before Harry tapped Chase on the shoulder.  
  
"May I cut in?" he asked  
  
"Of course" Chase answered, handing her over. They danced a slow and fast until Draco cut in too. It continued much like that for about an hour, except for Ron and Fred wanting to dance with her. They were having a great time, until.  
  
Eve got tired and decided to sit some out. She went over to where Heather and Chessy were sitting (they had sent Steven and Dan away some time before), she was about to go for some punch when Pansy Parkinson strolled over to where she was sitting.  
  
"Here," she said handing her a glass of punch, "a peace offering. No hard feelings?"  
  
"Thank you," Eve said, accepting the punch, "that's very nice of you." Pansy giggled and walked way to dance with Draco-who made a face at Eve behind Pansy's back.  
  
"That was interesting." She said, sipping the punch. Soon, she had emptied the small cup. Harry sat down and tried to make conversation, but before he had said two words, Eve felt something grab hold of her stomach. She stood up quickly, her hand over her mouth. "I'm going to be sick" was all she said before running from the Great Hall.  
  
Harry motioned to Draco and they ran after her. They headed straight for the girl's bathroom and walked in. They found her in an open stall, retching in the toilet. Draco held her hair back, while Harry conjured her a wet cloth for her head. She looked up long enough to say: "I think Pansy did something to my punch" before a fresh wave of sickness hit her and she threw her head over the toilet again and finally drifted off to the darkness that was calling her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Harry carried her back to the dorm, while Draco flagged down Chessy and Heather to come and change her clothes; they went back to the ball, after putting her into flannel p.j. pants and a T-shirt and promising to kick Pansy's ass.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Black, all black  
  
Eve was in some kind of room.  
  
She was confused, cold, and alone.  
  
She couldn't think clearly, nothing made since to her.  
  
Then, the floor began to fill with freezing cold water,  
  
before long, she couldn't touch the ground anymore.  
  
She was floating with the water, she didn't know what was going to happen.  
  
"Is there a ceiling?" she asked herself.  
  
As if to answer her question, the room closed, but kept filling.  
  
"Help! Help me!" she screamed, but nothing happened.  
  
Soon, she couldn't fit her head above the water.  
  
Running out of air, she was feeling faint again.  
  
She was going to die.  
  
Just as her air ran out, she couldn't feel the water anymore.  
  
She wasn't in the room anymore,  
  
but where was she?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Draco and Harry didn't leave her side all night. When she didn't wake up the next morning, they took her to Madam Pomfry. While curing her the best she could, she would have to stay in the hospital wing until consciousness was regained. Neither Harry nor Draco left her side the entire time.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Where was she?  
  
"Eve, you can look now. Harry didn't fall off his broom." Jeff was saying to her. She took her hands away from covering her eyes.  
  
They were in the stands watching a Quidditch game. Gryffindore v/s Slytherin.  
  
"This is the big game for you, isn't it?" asked Chessy  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, this game. You couldn't decide between Draco or Harry, so you told them who ever caught the snitch first would be your decision." Steven explained to her, with a strange look in his eye, As if he were trying to tell her something.  
  
"Oh, yeah" she answered, "what?" she thought "how could I do that!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" someone yelled and everyone looked up to see Harry and Draco speeding to the ground. They both caught the snitch at the same time, but forgot to steer and crashed into each other and the ground. Eve was in shock, the next thing she knew, she was being carried across the field after the two unconscious guys on stretchers.  
  
Everything went suddenly black again.  
  
Then she opened her eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Finally at about noon on Monday, (2 days after she was poisoned) Eve woke up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, there it is.I hope ya like it so far! Love, Courtney 


	8. New Years

~* New Faces *~  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updatin'until now! Here is the latest on the story, I hope y'all like it!!! Also, there is a part that I absolutely had to put in here, as a tribute to my town.this is mostly a chapter for me, so I'll understand if ya don't like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* New Years *~  
  
"Wha-what happened?" Eve asked disoriented, "How did I get here?"  
  
"What's the last thing you remember from the night of the ball?" Harry asked her  
  
"Pansy gave me some punch as a peace offering, my stomach kind of contracted and I got sick. Someone held my hair and there was something cool on my head, then it all went black for a moment and all of a sudden I was drowning in freezing water. Then I was in the stands of a Quidditch match. (remembering that it was Harry and Draco, she didn't dwell on the match) and it went black again and I woke up. What happened?"  
  
"Pansy has been taken care of, your friends cornered her and beat her up. She has detention for the rest of the year for trying to kill you, she would be expelled, but 'her father' had something to say about it. You're lucky to be alive! Thank God she sucks at potions, she concocted it wrong." Said Harry  
  
"Well, you passed out in a bathroom stall. Harry carried you to your room and your friends changed your clothes. When you didn't wake up the next morning, we took you to Madam Pomfry. She had to pump your stomach and Snape made all these antidotes, but you wouldn't wake up. You've been out for two days." Draco explained  
  
"I ruined y'alls night!" she wailed, "I'm so sorry!" she tried to sit up, but Harry and Draco's faces swam around her, thought the better of it and laid back down.  
  
"Don't worry about it," they said in mixed unison.  
  
She looked around them; the hospital wing was completely empty. Madam Pomfry, seeing she was awake, hurried over to her bed.  
  
"Hello dear, how do you feel?" she asked her, "You gave us quite a fright!"  
  
"Uh, o.k. I guess. But, I'm starting to get a head ache, could y'all stop moving around, please?" she said, her eyes going in and out of focus. "Delirious" Madam Pomfry was muttering. Noticing Harry and Draco, she said "You two, out! I can handle it from here!"  
  
Reluctantly, they left. Eve lay back down on her pillow. After assuring her she could leave the next day, Madam Pomfry left for her office.  
  
Eve tried to remember her dream, but it was getting fuzzier every time she tried. "I've got to write down what I remember and the rest may piece it's self together!" she said to herself, looking around. Nothing to write on or with. "Damnit" she muttered. She was left to think. A thought hit her, farfetched, but she could try!  
  
She cleared her mind as best she could. "Steven," she thought, "Steven, come visit me in the hospital wing. Visit me and bring my notebook. Bring me my notebook." She repeated to her thoughts. Then a new, strange thought came into her mind: o.k.  
  
Ten min. later, Steven came walking into the wing, her notebook outstretched in front of him.  
  
"I got your message." He said with a wink  
  
"Heh, I wasn't sure it would work! Yay, we're telepathic!"  
  
She told him all that she could remember about the dream.  
  
"Whoa! I think that was just a side effect of the poison, don't you?" he asked  
  
"I hope so, I didn't tell Harry and Draco details, only that I was at a Quidditch match." She replied  
  
"Changing the subject," he said, "we had a meeting about the New Year. Send an owl to your mom and ask her if it's o.k. if we floo in and out of your house Thursday and Friday night at around 10:45 and 7:00, k? We've also decided not to invite anybody to go with us."  
  
"K, here, I'll go ahead and write her and you can take it to the owlery for me." She said, scribbling a note on a piece of parchment.  
  
* * *  
  
In no time at all, it was Thursday. Eve's mom had said she would be glad for them to floo to their house and reminded her about the time difference. They stayed up all Wednesday night so they could sleep all day and not be tired at 3 am and later to leave.  
  
Eve had gotten Colin Creevy to develop the pictures she had taken on Christmas so they moved. She also got multiple prints to give to their friends.  
  
At 10:45 (American time), they floo'd from the Ravenclaw common room to Eve's house in America. They talked with her parents until 11:15, when they bundled up and made their way up town. Most of Athens was there. The kids left Mr. and Mrs. Green to find their friends and get a good view. After hugs, excited conversation, and the passing out of pictures (their muggle friends were amazed at the fact that they moved), the chant began:  
  
***"Good morning to you, Sir.  
  
We wish you a happy New Year,  
  
Great health, long life,  
  
Which God may bestow  
  
So long as you stay here below.  
  
May he bestow the house you are in  
  
Where you go out and you go in  
  
Time by moments steal away  
  
First the hour and then the day  
  
Small the lost days may appear  
  
But yet they soon amount to a year.  
  
This another year is gone  
  
And now it is no more of our own  
  
But if it brings our promises good  
  
As the year before the flood  
  
But let none of us forget  
  
It has left us much in debt  
  
A favor from the Lord received  
  
Since which our spirits hath been grieved.  
  
Marked by the unerring hand  
  
Thus in his book our records stands.  
  
Who can tell the vast amount  
  
Placed to each of our accounts?  
  
But while you owe the debt is large  
  
You may plead a full discharge.  
  
But poor and selfish sinners, say'  
  
What can you to justice pay?  
  
Trembling last for life is past  
  
and into prison you may be cast  
  
Happy is the believing soul.  
  
Christ for you has paid the whole.  
  
We have this New Year's morning called you by your name  
  
And disturbed you from by your rest.  
  
And if it be your desire  
  
Our guns and pistols they shall fire.  
  
Since we hear of no defiance  
  
You shall hear the art of Science.  
  
When we pull trigger and powder burns  
  
You shall hear the roaring of guns.  
  
Oh, daughters of righteousness, we will rise  
  
And warm our eyes and bless our hearts,  
  
For the old years gone and the New Year's come  
  
And for good luck we'll fire out guns  
  
When the old man was finished, the first musket fired. One after another, men of all ages fired guns of all sizes, held together by pounds of painted duct tape and sporting various sizes of confederate flags at the trees, "scaring away the evil spirits for the new year". They were going to stay until the last of the beer and gunpowder (which ever came first) cleared off. By 12:45, the smock cleared, they walked back to Eve's house and floo'd back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Wasn't that great?!?" Eve exclaimed when they arrived back in the common room at about dawn (England time).  
  
"Yeah" the rest answered and they went to their rooms ant went to sleep.  
  
*** The next night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione demanded to go too. Again, they all floo'd to the Green's house. Mr. and Mrs. Green were delighted to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione and bumbarded them with questions until it was time to leave. When they got ready to go, a problem arose. Their car wouldn't fit all 13 of them, so Mr. and Mrs. Green, Dan, Heather, Chessy, and Debby piled into one car; while Steven, Chase, Jeff, Harry, and Ron piled into the other with Eve driving and Hermione on Ron's lap (^__^). They drove to Rudisill stadium. The entire town was present for the end of the ceremony. The kids found their friends and introduced Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had found a good place to stand and the chant began again like it had the night before.  
  
All the shooters, looking very tired from being up all night and day shooting at various places around town, were lined up around the track. The chanter finished and the first shot fired, the shots traveled around the track, one after another. After it went around twice, someone tapped Eve on the shoulder.  
  
"Kenneth!" she squealed, "How are you?"  
  
The tall, dark haired guy didn't answer, with a mischievous grin, he snapped his fingers. Three other guys showed up by his sides.  
  
"Eve, you're shooting!" and with that, the other guys picked up a screaming Eve and carried her onto the field.  
  
"Put me down!" she kept screaming as Harry and the others were doubled up laughing. "Hickson, I swear to God! Put me down! Dayne, please! Roy, help! Somebody help me!!!!" They finally set her on her feet. Kenneth handed her a loaded gun.  
  
"But I dunno how!" she wailed. Finally, she held the musket up and pulled the trigger. He had over stuffed the gun, it bucked and she did a complete back flip. The crew cheered and applauded as a cussing Eve was carried back to the grass.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" squealed Hermione  
  
"I hadn't exactly planned on it my self!" she exclaimed  
  
With a last hug from their friends, they went back to Eve's house. They chatted with Eve's parents for awhile (Harry made a very good impression). At about 10:00 (American time) they floo'd back to Hogwarts. It was one of the best New Years many of them had ever had.  
  
A/N: there it is! I hope it was worth the wait.tell me what ya think!  
  
Love, Courtney  
  
*** I got the chant from www.cherryville.com, it is the actual chant they use every January 1st. 


	9. Study Break

~* New Faces *~  
  
A/N: Hey! Here is the latest on the story, I hope y'all like it!!! This is just a "time has passed" chapter, so, sorry if ya don't like it. I've already finished the story.it'll be about 4 more chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Study Break *~  
  
Term began a few days after the New Year. The castle was bustling around again and nothing was happening unusually.until along about February, when the professors swamped them with work.  
  
"This essay is horrible!" Hermione declared, slamming down her quill. Snape had assigned a particularly horrid essay about mind reading potions and their complications. Eve had already finished hers, having made one of the hardest and most dangerous mind reading potions at the beginning of the year, she knew all about them. She was now working on her astronomy charts.  
  
"I swear," began Ron, "it's McGonagalls time of the month!" Eve and Hermione exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yeah, she really needs to pop a Midol!" exclaimed Steven, who was also pouring over her work, this time the girls burst out laughing.  
  
"Eve, how did you get us out of Snap's test?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, he asked me was the other professors were giving us, so I pulled out my list. He was astounded and said that another test would finish us off." She answered."Ugh! I know what we need, bad! Accio violin and guitar!"  
  
Two long cases flew down from the girl's dorms. She pulled out her violin and guitar.  
  
"Help me, Steven" she said before she broke into "Devil went Down to Georgia"  
  
i"The Devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal. He was in a bind, 'cause he was way behind, he was willing to make a deal. When he came across this young man sawing on a fiddle and playing it hot. And the Devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said, "Boy let me tell you what: I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too, And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you. Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the Devil his due. I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul 'cause I think I'm better than you."  
  
The boy said, "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin, But I'll take your bet, you're gonna regret, 'cause I'm the best there's ever been."  
  
Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard, 'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the Devil deals the cards And if you win you'll get this shiny fiddle made of gold, But if you lose, the Devil gets your soul!  
  
The Devil opened up his case and he said, "I'll start this show." And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow. And he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss. Then a band of demons joined in, and it sounded something like this.  
  
When the Devil finished, Johnny said, "Well you're pretty good old son. But sit down in that chair right there and let me show you how it's done!"  
  
Fire on the Mountain, run, boys, run. The Devil's in the house of the rising sun. Chicken in the breadpan picking out dough, Granny does your dog bite, "No, child, no."  
  
The Devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat. And he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet. Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back if you ever want to try again, I done told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best there's ever been."  
  
He played...  
  
Fire on the Mountain, run, boys, run. The Devil's in the house of the rising sun. Chicken in the breadpan picking out dough, Granny will your dog bite, "No, child, no."/i ~*~ sang Steven.  
  
Eve rocked the solos and when she was finished, the whole common room burst into applause.  
  
"Before we get back to work, I'm gonna get one more song outta my system." Said Eve, putting her violin away and picking up her guitar. She went into a slower tune called "But I Do Love You"  
  
She sang, i "I don't like to be alone in the night and I dont like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right and I dont like to have the rain on my shoes but I do love you but I do love you  
  
I don't like to see the sky painted grey and I don't like when nothing's going my way and I don't like to be the one with the blues but I do love you but I do love you  
  
I don't like to see the sky painted grey and I don't like when nothing's going my way and I don't like to be the one with the blues but I do love you but I do love you  
  
love everything about the way you're loving me the way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep and I love to kiss you in the rain I love everything you do, oh I do  
  
I don't like to turn the radio on just to find I've missed my favorite song and I don't like to be the last with the news but I do love you but I do love you  
  
love everything about the way you're loving me the way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep and I love to kiss you in the rain I love everything you do, oh I do  
  
I don't like to be alone in the night and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right and I don't like to have the rain on my shoes but I do love you but I do love you but I do love you but I do love you...."/i ~*~  
  
"I didn't know she could sing." Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"It sounds better when it's not from the shower" she explained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, I hope ya liked it.sorry about the lyrics, but I just wanted to show a time progression 'cause I can't get my lazy ass to write the rest of the year.  
  
P.S..I think I screwed up the chapter before thisin'.she was going to write down her dream, but she forgot it before she had a chance to write anything down.for the next chapter, remember: she doesn't remember her dream.Steven does, though.  
  
Love, ~* courtney *~ 


	10. Undecided

~* New Faces *~  
  
A/N: Hey! Here is the latest on the story, I hope y'all like it!!! We're finally startin' to get to the climax!! yay!!!! Tell me what ya think!  
  
P.S. after this chapter, there are 4 more chapters. Also, in the next one.she will finally make her decision.this should be interesting and I hope you will not be pissed at me for making her chose this certain one.hope ya like!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Undecided *~  
  
Quidditch had carried on all year; the last match was between Gryffindor and Slytherin for the cup. The scores held as follows: Hufflepuff - 267; Ravenclaw - 307; Gryffindor - 472; and Slytherin - 497. If Gryffindore beat Slytherin by 30 points, they would have the house cup for the 4th year running (A/N: they didn't award the house cup 4th year, did they?).  
  
Eve was between teams. She wanted a lions victory, but the didn't want to turn her back on her other boyfriend. She also decided that she was going to have to chose between them before the summer holidays. But she still didn't know how. The match was to be held the Saturday before the start of exams.  
  
Finally, two days before the game, she thought of a way to choose between the two: Whoever caught the snitch first would be her choice. (A/N: remember, she couldn't remember the better part of her "dream")  
  
* * *  
  
-Morning of game-  
  
All during breakfast, Eve ran from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin in five-minute intervals. She was talking to Harry and Draco and urging them to eat, while not touching anything herself. At about 10:30, the Gryffindor team got up to leave and Eve kissed Harry on the cheek for luck. Seeing what they were doing, the Slytherin team followed suit and the kissed Draco on the cheek too.  
  
When they were out of sight, Eve began to pace the side of the Gryffindor table, until Hermione practically dragged her out the door. They finally made their way onto the field, the people from Athens sat together on the edge of the Gryffindore side (Heather and Chessy wanted to show Slytherin spirit, so the sat on the very edge with their green flags and rosettes).  
  
(I tried to write a Quidditch game, but it completely sucked! So, this is from Sorcerers Stone, chapter 11, Quidditch.I've changed a little of it, but not much)  
  
Both teams made their way onto the field and met at the pitch with Madam Hooch.  
  
"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three.two.one." and she gave a loud blast from her whistle.  
  
Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.  
  
"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor," said Lee Jordan, the commentator as usual. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet-back to Johnson and -no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin caption Adrian Pucey gains the and off he goes-Pucey flying like an eagle up there-he's going to sc-no, stopped by and excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Weasley (Ron made the team this year and took Wood's post as keeper) and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle-that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Pucey, off up the field and-OUCH-that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a bludger-Quaffle taken by the Slytherins-that's Montague speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second bludger- send his way by Fred of George Weasley, can't tell which-nice play by the Gryffindor beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes-she's really flying-dodges a speeding bludger-the goal posts are ahead-come on, now, Angelina-Keeper Bletchley dives-misses-GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"  
  
The game went on very much like that until.  
  
WHAM! A roar of fright echoed from the Gryffindors below-a bludger had been hit in Harry's direction and he swerved to miss it so sharply, he fell off the side of his broom, holding on with one hand.  
  
Down in the stands, Eve was watching the entire thing. When he fell off, she clasped her hands over her face and refused to take them down.  
  
"Eve, you can look now. Harry didn't fall off his broom." Jeff was saying to her. She took her hands away from covering her eyes.  
  
"This is the big game for you, isn't it?" asked Chessy, Professor Snape smirked. For some strange reason, he was also sitting with them, beside Chessy.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, this game. You couldn't decide between Draco or Harry, so you told them who ever caught the snitch first would be your decision." Steven explained to her, with a strange look in his eye, As if he were trying to tell her something. Then it clicked.  
  
"Oh, yeah" she answered, faintly "oh my God, what have I done?" she thought to herself, "This is that dream I had, but.oh no! They're going to-  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" someone yelled from the crowd and everyone looked up to see Harry and Draco speeding to the ground. They both caught the snitch at the same time, but forgot to steer and crashed into each other and the ground. Eve was in shock, she just stood there with her mouth open, the next thing she knew, she was being carried across the field after the two unconscious guys on stretchers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: well, I hope ya like it!!! The next chapter will be kind of a nervous breakdown of Eve's. You will also find out whom she chooses to be her boy friend.heehee  
  
Love, ~* Courtney *~ 


	11. Aftermath

~* New Faces *~  
  
A/N: Hey! Here is the latest on the story, I hope y'all like it!!! Eve's gonna kinda have a nervous breakdown in this chapter, so bare w/me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* The Aftermath *~  
  
(In the Hospital Wing)  
  
The guys were unconscious; they were in beds side-by-side behind curtains Madam Pomfry set up. Eve was sitting on one of the beds facing the two boys; she could make out their outline from the other side of the curtains.  
  
She was in a mixture of shock and tears. Her CHS friends were with her. Steven had his arms around her, while Chessy was handing her tissue after tissue, and Chase was rubbing her shoulders. Heather was uncharacteristically speaking soothing words to her and they were all trying to calm her down.  
  
"It's all my fault!" she sobbed  
  
"No it's not, it's no ones fault"  
  
"It is too! If I had taken that vision seriously, none of this would have happened!"  
  
Tears streaming down her face, she looked at their unconscious forms. Jeff took his hand and moved her face away from the guys. She grabbed Steven around the neck and he soothed her as she cried freely into his shoulder. After a few minuets, she let him go and looked back at her friends.  
  
Suddenly, as she stared off into space, Debby froze. A small smile formed across her lips.  
  
"Eve, trust me on this," she told her "everything is going to be okay. It's all gonna turn out fine. Don't worry."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Eve asked her, as if it wasn't possible they were going to survive.  
  
"Just trust me.I promise."  
  
There was a pregnant pause, as Eve pondered on what Debby had said.  
  
"I know you don't want to think about this now, but when they come to, their gonna want an answer." Said Dan, "Who's it gonna be?"  
  
At that moment, Draco regained consciousness. He wasn't coherent enough to do anything but listen to what was going on around him. His ears perked up when he heard Eve's soft voice from the other side of the curtain.  
  
"Well, I love them both with all my heart, I really do!" she said as Draco listened intently, realizing what she must be talking about. "Harry's cute, smart, sweet, brave, loyal, friendly, and I love being with him! Draco is too, but there's something about him. I don't know if I could completely trust him or not, he always seems like there's something he's not telling me."  
  
Draco's heart sank as he heard her words; this was true of course. There were things he was keeping from her that he shouldn't be. But he realized that he didn't deserve her, Potter was the better man, as much as he hated to say it. He looked over at Harry, still unconscious and wished him a silent congratulation on the best girl in the world, in his opinion.  
  
"I know I can completely trust Harry and he will never, no matter what, go to the dark side. So I suppose I choose.Harry."  
  
At this news, Draco drifted off into a fretful sleep, on the verge of tears.  
  
* * *  
  
She moved the bedside table that was separating the two beds and moved them closer together with her wand. After squeezing a chair between them, Eve took both their hands into hers and began to pray.  
  
"God, I have never prayed for something so much, but please, God, let them be okay! I love them both so much and I just want them to live. Please, father, for me"  
  
She continued to pray like that until the early hours of the morning, before she finally fell asleep in the chair between their beds.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was the first to wake up; he threw a chocolate frog at Draco and woke him up as well. Eve was curled up in a very uncomfortable looking chair between them, still clutching their hands. She was still wearing the pink T- shirt and jeans she was wearing at the match. Her makeup was still perfect, except for her eyes, where her mascara and liner had been running.  
  
She stirred, looking around, she realized they were both awake and pulled them into a tight hug. She had never been so happy to see either of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: well, there ya go! In the next chapter, she's actually gonna tell 'em her choice. TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!!!!!  
  
Love, .::+*courtney*+::. 


	12. Down to Business

~* New Faces *~  
  
A/N: Hey! Here is the latest on the story, I hope y'all like it!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Down to Business *~  
  
No matter what, she had to tell them. Exams were the week after the match, so everyone being busy studying bought Eve a little time. That Friday, Harry and Draco received owls from Eve; asking them to meet her at her secret place in the forbidden forest. They both knew where it was, it was a little area under a tree with hanging ivy shielding it from view, she went there often to think. One could see out of it, but couldn't see what was going on within. Draco was to be there at 4:30, while Harry was to be there at 5:00.  
  
At about 4:25, Eve could see the silver of Draco's hair making it's way toward her.  
  
"Hey" he said as he pushed away the ivy.  
  
"Hey" she answered, "we need to talk.about us." she opened her mouth to continue, but Draco held up his hand to stop her.  
  
"It's okay, I already know.you chose Potter." He chuckled at her mouth hanging open in surprise and he gently shut it for her. "I happened to come to just as you made your decision about us."  
  
Eve seemed to have regained her ability to use her mouth and said, "I didn't want you to find out like that."  
  
"It was probably better that way, I've had time to get over it and everything, and now I'm ready to congratulate the two of you. I'll take my leave, now."  
  
He turned to go, but she stopped him.  
  
"Draco, wait."  
  
He turned and she jumped into his arms and hugged him with all her might. He hugged her back with the same feeling and emotion as she had for him, if not more.  
  
"I don't want to lose you as a friend" she said into his shirt.  
  
"I'll always be there for you." He took her face into his hands, "if Potter does anything to you, anything at all, I'll protect you. Physically or emotionally, don't hesitate to talk to me."  
  
She nodded and they hugged again. They parted and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I want to give you something, so you'll have something to remember me by." She said as she picked up a box about 5" long and 8" wide, wrapped in brown paper and tied up with string.  
  
"Open it when you're alone." With a last hug, he walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco hadn't been gone long when Harry hugged Eve from behind.  
  
"Hey" she said, relaxing in his arms.  
  
"Hey" he answered, kissing her hair.  
  
"I've made my decision, I just told Draco" she said, turning around to face him, "I choose you." His face spread into a toothy grin, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, I want you to be the one to hold me, the one to kiss me, the one to be my boyfriend." She said as he enveloped her in his arms. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly happy and content. With her head against his chest, again, she could hear his heart beating through his shirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Slytherin 5th year guys dorm room)  
  
Draco pulled the curtains around his bed and pulled the box onto his lap. He unwrapped a dark purple box, bewitched to look like a starry sky with carvings of flowers and music notes. A shiny nameplate read: Eve Christine Green, in flowing script. He unlatched the latch and opened the box. The interior was pink satin, but there was so much in the box, that it wasn't very distinguishable. Lining the inside lid of it were the words to her favorite songs and a poem (Amazed by Lonestar, My Star by Tabby [a friend of mine], a Thousand Miles and Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton, and Love this Way by Eden's Crush). Inside the actual box was a pouch with a small replica of everything she used on an everyday basis: her strawberry lip gloss, gold eye shadow, glitter, a sample of her shampoo, her body wash, hand lotion and perfume. Also in the box was a small bouquet of daisy's and lily's (including some from the bouquet he had given her at the beginning of the year). A tape of all her favorite songs, a list of her favorite things, and another list of all the things she wanted to do before she died [A/N: I got the idea from A Walk to Remember].  
  
Besides all that, there was a very small sterling silver box. Inside were replicas of her jewelry: her pink ice and opal necklace that usually graced her neck, an amethyst ring (her birth stone), and a few other trinkets, but the thing that caught his attention the most was.the emerald and silver ring with the Slytherin snake he had given her for Christmas.  
  
* * * At dinner that evening, Draco made his way over to the Gryffindor table. "Eve" he said, tapping her on the shoulder and sitting down in the empty seat beside her. "Thank you for the box, " she grinned at him, "But I want you to keep this." He held out the ring. "To remember me by."  
  
"Thank you" she said, taking the ring and examining it as he walked back to the Slytherin table. She smiled to herself as she read the inscription on the inside: I will always love you, D.M. '02.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: omg!!! There are only 2 more chapters left! ::puppy dog face::. The next one's pretty mushy, but ya know how it goes.dun, dun, DDDDUUUUNNN!!!  
  
Love, ~* Courtney *~ 


	13. Moonshine

~* New Faces *~  
  
A/N: Hey! Here is the latest on the story, I hope y'all like it!!! It's pretty mushy and I completely suck at romance stuff, but there had to be one, so here it is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Moonshine *~  
  
Exam results came back the day before term ended. Hermione came out on top of everything, except for Arithmancy and Potions.Eve took those from her ("I guess two heads are better than one, remember I started out with your knowledge"), Eve also came out on top in Divination.  
  
At first, Eve was worried about Draco, how he would cope seein' her and Harry together. But that morning, she felt sure that Draco would fare well with out her. As he walked into breakfast, she saw him holding hands with Heather. She was relieved to see how happy they both looked together.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Harry and Eve met at the lake. Harry took off his invisibility cloak and looked around for her. Eve suddenly appeared, sitting on a rock.  
  
"Evening moonshine, how did you do that? He asked her, amazed  
  
"Heh, my necklace is rose quarts.when mixed with opals, they render the wearer invisible at will." She answered as he joined her on the rock. "Moonshine? Where did that come from?"  
  
"I just noticed how beautiful you look with moon light reflected in your eyes," he told her, as a small smile formed across her lips. "Ya know, this has been one of the best weeks of my life."  
  
"Harry, I have a confession to make."  
  
He eyed her suspiciously, remembering her last confession.  
  
"I've had my mind made up since the Yule Ball. I was going to tell you after the dance, but I passed out. When I was unconscious, I had a premonition of the game and I knew I couldn't change the future." She looked down at the lake and slowly continued, "I've never told anyone this before, I've always heard that if it's true, I wouldn't have to question it, and I'm not doubting it at all." She looked up at the moon, allowing a quick intake of breath. "When I woke up this morning, the first thing I thought about was you. I couldn't wait to see you. That's when it hit me, "she looked up into his eyes, "I love you."  
  
When he hesitated, and didn't say anything right away, she looked back down at the lake.  
  
"Eve" he said and she looked up at him, but before she was able to focus on his face, he had leaned down and their lips met. His lips were soft, smooth, and gentle, it took her a minute to realize what was happening, but he was already moving his mouth against hers and soon she began also. After a second or two, she felt his tongue gently prod her bottom lip and she immediately let him in. He began searching every crevice of her mouth with his tongue. She let hers in and a war broke out between their tongues. His arms, which had begun at his sides, were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her arms were on his shoulders, one hand around his neck and the other in his hair. Their kiss grew more passionate still until they pulled away, gasping for breath. They could have easily resumed to the end, but it wasn't the time, or the place for them to do so. Instead, they just held each other, each one thanking God for the other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I suck so bad at romance stuff.last chapter comin' up! Awww!!!! Love,  
  
Courtney 


	14. Until Next Time

~* New Faces *~  
  
A/N: Hey! Here's the last chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Until Next Time *~  
  
The next morning on the train, every one was joking and laughing about their summer vacation. Eve and Harry seemed the only ones sad about the holiday, besides Chessy. It turned out that she and Professor Snape were havin' a little student/teacher "extra credit" affair. They had just made their relationship known that morning at breakfast.  
  
The Georgia kids were all going home to America and wouldn't be back until the start of school. Eve and Steven had been invited to the Burrow the last two weeks of the holiday and would be back then. Eve and Harry didn't know what do except be together for the remainder of their time.  
  
Too soon for their liking, the train finally slowed and stopped at Kings Cross-Station. They went through the barrier in pairs and Eve and Harry made their way back into the muggle world.  
  
Eve spotted her parents and Harry followed her over. After Mr. and Mrs.Green invited him to come visit in Georgia, Harry made his way over to his uncle.  
  
"Ready to go, are you?" he asked Harry, but before he could answer, Eve had run over and grabbed him.  
  
"I've left you something in your trunk." She told him.  
  
"Thanks ahead of time." He answered  
  
They hugged once more and kissed each other good bye.  
  
"I love you" he murmured into her hair,  
  
"And I love you." She answered, kissing him on the nose.  
  
Before she could start crying again, Eve ran back to her parents. Harry turned back to his uncle and laughed at the look of pure disgust on his face.  
  
They finally drove up the drive of #4. Harry went straight up stairs to his room to see what Eve had left him. Inside his trunk, he found a box exactly like the one she had given Draco and a letter with another smaller package attached to it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey! ::waves:: I miss you already, even as I'm writing this. Listen, I've thought of three new ways we can keep in touch! One way is the card inside the package.we can write to each other, kind of like muggle instant messenger or that diary you found in 2nd year! The other way is also in the package, you favorite way of traveling.floo powder! I've added our house on the floo network, so feel free to visit me anytime (U.S.A. Cherryfield Estate)! That's the green powder, the purple is like a telephone.you throw it in there and say you want to speak to me and my head will appear in the flames! I can do the same for you, but probably wont. I miss you already!  
  
Love always, Eve  
  
With a smile on his face, Harry couldn't help feeling that this wasn't going to be such a bad summer after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I can't believe the story is over.I've been working on this thing since Christmas and now, it's over. Aw! I loved writing this story! I've written a sequel, but I dunno.should I post it?  
  
~* Courtney *~ 


End file.
